Bring me to Life
by Chris Emrys
Summary: In which Hell is the afterlife of mortal magicians, where they become beings called Akumas, servants and warriors of the Noahs. In which Noahs are the very first inhabitants of Hell, born in it. In which Allen is a new Akuma, the first to become the servant of Life&Destruction. ((Now on AO3 only! See my profile!))
1. Prologue

Welcome dears!

This story is based on a plot idea I had floating for a while, and finally got myself to work on when I decided to do the DGM Polyamory Week. The story was always meant to have a polyamory ship (or ships, but I'm speaking of the main one), so it felt very fitting. And I fell in love with the idea as I developped it.  
This is a Demon AU, though there are two of the AU prompts for the Polyweek that play in it, which I won't reveal until later (it plays a part in plot twist SO). Of course, if you know the AU prompts and try to guess which could come into play, you can have a hint. But I won't say anything. Most of the Polyamory prompts, if not all, also play a part in this (Firsts, New Relationship Energy, Doubt&Trust, Jealousy, Communication, Security, Stability), as well as the song prompt theme of Ties.

The AU will of course use elements of canon but, changed into the AU. For example, Noahs and Akumas have a new meaning here. Most of the worldbuilding is shown or explained in the first two, three chapters; and this Prologue should already give an idea of it. But there are likely elements that will be better explained later!

Pairing wise; the main one is Tyki/Nea/Allen/Mana. Tyki/Nea and Tyki/Mana is established, Nea&Mana is brotherly, Allen is included so there is a triad of Tyki/Allen/Nea while Tyki also still has a relation with Mana. There will also be queerplatonic Mana&Allen, they will be considered partners too.  
As a note, Mana and Adam are both present in this story, Mana as Nea's twin and Adam as pretty much everyone's fatherly figure.

Full summary because AO3 let me write a longer summary and now I want it here too: _In which Hell is the afterlife of mortal magicians, where they become beings called Akumas, servants and warriors of the Noahs. In which Noahs are the very first inhabitants of Hell, born in it, and as human looking as mortals, but more powerful magicians than any mortal. In which they life their immortal life as a friendly war of territory, fought with Demons, the beasts born in Hell, and their Akumas._

 _In which Adam is their leader, the Creator of Akumas. In which Mana is the breath of Life for new Akumas, and Nea the counterpart of Mana, the breath of Destruction that keep Hell itself alive._

 _In which Allen is a new Akuma, the first to become the servant of Life &Destruction. But if the Noahs grow to like him, the same cannot be said for fellow Akumas. Especially as he has no desire to fight and no offensive abilities._

 _But maybe what makes them most jealous, is how delicious his energy is said to be, and how charmed three certain Noahs are._

 _[Started for DGM Polyamory Week 2018!]_

Thank you dearpolygraymorous for the event, and I hope you will enjoy~  
(Chapter 1 is already written, but I will wait tomorrow to post!)

* * *

 **Bring me to Life**

 _Prologue_

 _Fearful cries echoed as people ran in all directions, too panicked and too disorganized, voices called for order, even as orbs of red and green shot upwards._

 _Brightness from above increased the panicked mass, even though ice formed as a dome, tree roots seeming to strenghten it._

 _The screams were drowned by the windows shattering that followed the loud sound that they associated with judgement; and then the dome broke with roots burning down, bright light blinding the area._

 _The loudest sound came, and then silence._

 _No one remained, nothing remained, buildings and nature alike razed to nothing._

 _There was nothing remaining, but the form hovering._

 _The scrying orb fell from hands as the wrathful gaze seemed to lock on the holder, the growls still echoing._

 _They were next._

* * *

A soft lullaby echoed in the room as the large, ovale shaped item pulsed with purple light. A middle aged man, or so he would seem to mortals, played with eyes closed. Grey colored fingers stopped when there was a glow, and Adam opened his golden eyes, half turning toward the Egg.

He stared for a moment as an orb formed in the purple light, and then a soft smile formed. He stood up from the piano's bench, first approaching the Egg, leaning close. The orb seemed to back off a bit, almost hiding in the depth of the purple light. Adam's smile saddened.

"Aren't you a shy one… Were your last moments on Astral so hard?" He whispered, and the orb brightened a bit. Adam chuckled. "So curious, I hope you will keep this trait when you wake anew."

The door opened, making Adam straighten and turn, his smile fond as the younger man entered. Warm golden eyes went to the Egg, upon seeing the orb, a bright smile formed.

"I knew it! I was passing when I heard you stop playing, I thought there might be a soul." Bouncy steps brought the younger to Adam's side. His expression turned even brighter when the orb seemed to float closer to the edge of the Egg.

Then his expression suddenly changed, going blank as he blinked. Adam frowned in confusion and worry. "Mana? What is it, little brother?"

Mana snapped his gaze at Adam, eyes a bit wide. "Their resonance… They're Nea's and mine's." He replied in a soft voice, a mix of disbelief and amazement in his tone.

Deep surprised flashed in Adam's eyes. "Dual resonance? With you two?" Then, Adam frowned. "What is the next energy signature?"

Mana's gaze returned on the orb, biting his lower lip. "I tried to look, but there isn't any… They could be anyone's." He paused, then added, softer, "Maybe they are meant to be ours?"

Adam sighed, stepping closer and putting a hand on Mana's shoulder, smiling sadly at the slightly lost look he received. "Mana, you know Nea and you are special. Many Akumas hope to one day be the ones who can be Apprentice to one of you. And it is not fair to them, to let someone who has no energy standing out claim that place." He glanced at the orb. "I'm not saying we should disregard a soul that might resonates with you and Nea, but the reason it never happened before is because new Akumas are meant to adjust under a Noah. You, Nea and I aren't just Noahs."

"But then why do they have our signature?" Mana questioned, stubborn. "Dual resonance had to happen a first time. Equal energy had to happen a first time. Maybe no other energy stands out because for the first time, **we** are their primary signature."

"And most dual Akumas cannot grow as strong, if they even risk belonging to two. And this one wouldn't even be able to fight any Akumas, only demons. They would be considered part of all territory."Adam softened at Mana's almost pained expression. "Brother, I'm not saying you or Nea can't have them. But it is in their best interest, to let them adjust and grow under someone else. You know as well as I do that if their death was too brutal, their energy might not yet be fully adjusted."

"Then we let them decide, right?" Mana muttered, shoulders dropping. "We do like we always do when equal energy happen."

Adam smiled softly, hand ruffling Mana's hairs, chuckling at the protesting sound. "Yes, precisely. Now let's just make their skeleton, shall we?"

Mana only nodded silently, some sadness in the golden eyes that almost broke Adam's resolve. Almost. He might love his little brother, but it was his duty-as well as his brother's-to make sure each new Akuma was delivered to who could best make them grow. And even with some actual resonance, no new Akuma could handle the depth of energy Mana and Nea had; providing it was not just a delay in other resonances showing.

Adam knew this new one would soon choose someone else, and so, he wanted to avoid the pain his little brothers would have, even if he had to break their hope right away.

Still, a part of Adam felt… curious. Hopeful? His gaze drifted to the org floating in the Egg even as he let energy spark from his hands, slowly creating the skeleton, the base for a body that could live in Hell. What if Mana was right, and this one was best given to his brothers?

There was nothing else but to wait and see. Logic told him it was not possible, he had seen many souls, and while almost always soothed by Mana's presence, while intimidated by Nea's, all would flutter toward one of the Noahs. Mana was the breath of life, and Nea the breath of destruction, and Akumas were living in between, but never at the ends.

But Adam's heart… Deep down, his heart felt pulled to the new soul. A good soul, with a brutal death? That might explain the lack of proper resonance, this poor one's soul might have been pulled two ways because of it, and it had yet to find their balance again. Certainly a fact that brought compassion, Adam was the Creator of all Akumas after all, they were his children; but still, not enough to forget logic.

Finally, the skeleton was completed, and Adam glanced at Mana. With a small laugh, he realized his brother had not paid attention to anything, but the soul floating around. It was adorable, yet it made Adam frown. His brother might not have realized the logic behind how the soul felt currently, or maybe Mana did, but of course his brother would feel even more compassion, enough to blind him.

"Mana, if you please." Adam called out, a little sharply.

Mana jumped a bit, cheeks reddening as he snapped his gaze at his brother. The guilty look softened Adam a bit, but he still made a pointed look at the skeleton. "O-of course, brother."

Warm, purple energy flew from Mana. Adam stepped back a bit, watching as the energy formed a path from the Egg to the skeleton. The soul first backed away, but Mana whispered gently to it, comforting words of, "It's okay, you won't be harmed," and finally, the soul flew into the path.

When it touched the skeleton, white light shone. The purple energy vanished now that it did its work, while the white light slowly formed an humanoid shape. With no energy standing out, Adam didn't feel surprised to see the body looking exactly like a mortal's ones.

That was until the left arm darknened to metalic silver, fingers turning into claws. Adam lifted an eyebrow, that was a nice weapon if he was honest, making their own body into what they could fight with.

Then a red line started to trace itself on the body's left cheek, going up until it touched the eye. The left eye turned a solid black, while the right one showed a normal white sclera with a light silver iris forming. A red pentragram formed in the left eye, while the red line finished tracing a small bit above the eye.

The eyes blinked, and the left one became like the right one, while the red line remained, like a scar, one so red Adam could only take as the scar of this soul's death, marking them forever.

A little sound left Mana, surprised even as he smiled a little bit, when the ear elongated, then changed into… into feathers? Yes, they were pointed but fluffy, as if they were two feathers sticking out of the head, and apparently acting like animalistic ears, because they flicked up at the sound Mana made.

Silver eyes turned to Mana even as hairs formed, and Mana heard himself take in a sharp breath at the pure whiteness of those hairs, but also from the intensity of those eyes. Strands of white hairs framed the ovale face, spiky at the back, and stopping at the base of the neck.

The light started to dim, until it vanished, leaving the new Akuma standing there, very naked. Adam and Mana blinked, then Mana let out a loud squeak, flustered even as he glanced up, while Adam moved toward the newcomer. Forming clothes was supposed to be an instinct too, but it seemed that one didn't notice. Or forgot. Or maybe was too disoriented.

What Adam didn't expect, was the frightened sound that left the pink lips as wide silver eyes turned to him, the Akuma stepping backward from him the moment they noticed the approach, ears flattening. It made Adam freeze. Since when did Akumas fear their Creator?

As if reacting to the sound, Mana stepped toward the Akuma, who this time didn't move, still staring at Adam, guarded and unsure. Hesitantly, Mana touched the left arm, which made the Akuma glance down before blinking and looking at Mana.

Mana was still a bit red, but he offered a kind smile, eyes meeting the silver ones. "My brother just wants to make clothes for you, since you didn't do it." He reassured.

A slow blink was given, then the Akuma glanced down at themselves. Mana could tell when it occurred to them that they were naked, because redness blossomed over their face. They cleared their throat, gazing back up at Mana with wide silver eyes.

Mana let out a chuckle, looking toward Adam. "Brother, if you please?"

Oh, that was totally some form of teasing, and Adam gave a long look before finally approaching again. Still, the Akuma tensed, even leaned their frame closer to Mana, but didn't move away. Adam simply touched the top of their head, and energy washed down, forming dark pants and a sleeveless dark top, completed with dark boots.

Mana couldn't help a laugh. "You like black?"

The Akuma glanced at Mana, gaze drifting for a few seconds to Mana's long, dark hairs, and then looking back into Mana's eyes, they nodded.

Adam hid his snort with a cough, while Mana blinked and felt himself fluster again. "I, um, that's good." Mana scratched his cheek with a finger, a gesture the Akuma watched with deep attention. "So… Do you remember your name?"

The Akuma blinked, then lifted a hand, and Mana almost yelped when he saw a claw coming toward the pale's cheek, but the sound died out in his throat when he realized it didn't harm the skin. And really, he felt almost no surprise, that the Akuma was scratching their cheek.

"… Allen." The voice that left them was smooth, a light baritone. "My name's Allen." They repeated, and finally, a smile formed on their face.

It was hesitant, shy, but oh so warm. Mana knew that Allen would be a ravaging force.

Adam, for his part, knew that getting Allen away from Mana would be even harder.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1: The ways of Hell

Hello dears!

And here we have the first chapter of Bring me to Life, in which Allen is taught a few of the facts he needs to know as a new Akuma. I tried my best not making it an info dump, but in all honesty it was not logical for Mana to not give Allen the informations he does, and it was logical for them to talk about it as they moved to the meeting with the Noahs. So while this chapter is a discussion between them, it is a very important chapter.  
It isn't just about informations on this AU's world, but also, let's say there might be little hints of _something_.

They also happen to talk gender, as Mana is actually wanting to make sure he knows what Allen prefers. This also leads to why I am now tagging on AO3 "Intersex character" which refer to Allen. Noahs aren't, as explained they are hermaphrodites in the literal sense (able to change sex). Most Noahs don't actively change it all the time, and each have their own preferences too. I don't think it will really play a part later, but this all came into Allen and Mana discussion, and so I wanted to make it all clear(er).

I hope you will enjoy, and feel free to comment about anything that you think might be a hint~!  
I would say there are four hints, and one or two more exist but I would say it's only because I know, well, what I know.  
There's also something present in the prologue that also shows a bit here, but as tempting as it is to give a hint, I will wait a bit more~

* * *

 **Bring me to Life**

Chapter 1: The ways of Hell

Soft steps barely sounded as Mana lead the way in the corridor, Allen's presence at his side. It wouldn't take too long for all the Noahs to join at the meeting hall, Adam had already called for them, and it was Mana's task to watch over the interactions. But first, it was important to give Allen an explanation, especially as the poor Akuma looked a bit confused.

"Have you heard of Hell before?" Mana asked, and Allen shook head negatively.

"Not in a right away, at least. Some people say that's where sinners go, while others only speak about it as the realm of demons." Allen couldn't help a snort at the light scowl Mana showed.

"Hell is the world of darkness, while Astral is the one of light. Demons do exist though, they are the beasts born here. And us Noahs, are the first beings born here."

"So you've never been to Astral?" Allen questionned, pensive.

"No. We were aware of another place, because light flows into our world, becoming darkness. It is the flow of magic." Mana smiled as Allen's eyes lit up in understanding. "That is why humans that learned magic find their way here after their death. The magic that touched their souls make them float here."

"So… You Noahs welcome and give a new life to magicians that passed away?" There was something almost awed in Allen's gaze, that made Mana's cheek flush a bit.

"That's correct, beings like you are Akumas. My brother has always known how to create the skeleton, what your soul latched onto to have a body fitting for Hell. And I'm the one who gives the breath of life." Mana reached out, petting the white hairs, grinning at little bit at the way Allen's ears twitched in a sigh of contentement. "The rest of the clan oversee Hell, so they each have their territory, and their own energy. Because Akumas were once magicians, they have a stronger ability with magic here. In other words, they tend to be stronger than demons, at least in theory."

Allen breathed out a laugh. "It's not that simple, is it?"

Mana watched as Allen lifted a hand, closing and opening fingers. "You can tell, right? Your energy isn't settled, it's different now, from light to darkness. And something feels missing. That's because Akumas need to be claimed by a Noah."

Allen frowned, voice smaller at the inquiry of, "Claimed..?" and looking so confused.

Mana knew it was because the remains of being human felt unsure, but the Akuma felt thrilled. "All Akumas have a dominant energy's signature, and they only settle when they form a pact with the Noah that energy belong to. Not being claimed can lead to your new body… crumbling." He paused, and felt himself rest an arm around Allen's shoulders, pulling the Akuma close, and it had the desired effect when he felt how Allen's frame relaxed, trusting silver eyes on him. "You still have traces of your human's mind right now, so it feels weird. But as the ones who own Hell, it is eventually harmful to not belong to a Noah's territory. My brother, as the Creator of all Akumas, does give you protection, but you need the correct one, too."

Allen nodded in understanding, though hesitation showed. "He… can control me though, right?"

Mana showed surprise. "Your senses are well developped, if you could tell… But yes, though we honestly rarely use it, if never. All Akumas would have to obey if he desired, and the same applies toward the Noah they belong to. This is why the Fourteenth Noah exist, though. He can negate orders."

"Fourteenth?" Allen asked, gaze on Mana's face.

Mana chuckled. "There are fourteen Noahs, my older brother Adam and I are the First, and my twin brother is the Fourteenth. The twelve others each have a territory, with demons and Akumas both."

"Are they all your family? Don't you have Akumas, then? You and your brothers." And there was a sadness in Allen's voice, that tugged at Mana's heart.

Mana had to look forward as Allen looked down. "We are family, but in a wider sense. Only some of us are actual siblings, because we were born from the same energy. Me and my brothers, there's Tyki and Sheryl too, and then Jasdero and Devit." Mana sighed. "While my brothers and I do have our unique energy too, Akumas need to belong to a territory. It isn't just for their energy to settle, but to grow stronger."

"What do you mean? Why is it needed?" Allen's ears lowered a bit. "Do we need to fight?"

Mana looked at Allen for a few second, frowning lightly at the trace of uneasiness, almost fear. "I wouldn't say you need to. Akumas can only grow stronger fighting against demons and Akumas of other territories. And, well, us Noahs love to challenge each other. Try to extend a bit territory, though small bits. We're always in friendly war, you could say." He shrugged. "That's our nature, and we love it, which is also the case for demons. But we know that Akumas are different. You still have memories of your previous life, if vague, don't you?"

Allen shivered a bit, nodding. "Humans from Astral rarely have a positive memory of wars and battles. So it takes time getting used to it?"

Mana smiled. "Yes, though not all grows to do it as much as demons. Most Akumas keep some level of human's mindset, too." His arm finally lifted from Allen's shoulders, to ruffle Allen's hairs again, grinning at the little squeak he earned. "And as I said, Noahs look out for their Akumas. You won't have to fight more than you want to."

"And if I… don't want to? At all?" Allen looked away, to the opposing side. "Everyone seem to want it in some level, enjoy it… But I just want to… live here."

Mana observed Allen, sensing how the energy still hadn't settled. His heart thumped harder, small hope wishpering, _maybe that is because he really is yours_. "It can be something demons might not understand, but your Noah would."

Allen's hand reached out to take Mana's, and silver eyes were back on the Noah, and Mana was already feeling his heart shatter at the faint hope. "Who is my Noah?"

Mana's hand held Allen's tighter, but his hesitation seemed to be betrayal enough, because he saw the sad acceptance show. "Right now, I can't tell." Now that did surprise Allen. "Energy can take time to settle, especially depending how you… died in Astral." Mana saw and felt how Allen tensed, and he was quick to add, "No one going to ask you. We consider Astral's life as the past, and no one has to share their past if they don't want to."

Allen smiled faintly, but it dropped soon. "So… that's why there's this… meeting?"

Mana's thumb rubbed the back of Allen's hand. "Yes. There will be all twelve Noahs, and your soul will be able to sense who is best for you. But it first has to be in contact with all Noahs."

"It's my choice? Will I really know?" The somewhat wide eyed look was rather adorable. Or so Mana thought, making Allen's face flush a bit, from the way Mana's gaze took a softer, fonder glint.

"You will. There will be Noahs you also feel closer too, as your resonate with their energy more than some others, but I can assure you. Once you've been in contact with them all, you will be able to tell which one is yours. Or which ones. In very rare cases, you can resonate with two at equal level. However, you can still choose only one, as two can be hard on your soul, even after settling. And you can only grow stronger fighting other territories, and some Noahs don't want Akumas to fight the demons of their own territories; so if you belong to two territories rather than one… You can guess how hard it can be to grow stronger. But that's only a problem for those that want to grow fast."

"So if it happens to me, all I'll really have to ask myself is if I can handle two claims, am I right?"

Mana had to hide his surprise. Surely, Allen wasn't aware..? "That's pretty much it." Even if Allen felt the resonances, Mana had to remind himself, it might be temporary, and Adam had reminded him it wouldn't be fair, or good for Allen. But Allen had mentionned not wanting to fight…

Mana had to push the thoughts at the back of his mind. Still, his gaze drifted to Allen again, though like a few times now since they left the Egg's room, he couldn't help the way his eyes took into the whole of Allen's body.

He didn't know what made him feel more flustered, that he felt embarrassed to roam over Allen's body like that, or that he felt the way it made him feel warm, mind mercilessly reminding him he had seen this body naked.

It seemed Allen noticed the way Mana kept throwing looks though, because a small, almost fond smile formed. "Do you want to ask me something?"

Mana felt his cheeks flush for good this time, but he laughed a little bit, allowing his gaze to be as curious as he felt, soothed by how Allen didn't seem angry. "We tend to refer to Akumas as neutral beings, but some want to be refered to as they used to be. Or, in some cases, how they wanted to be refered to, deep down."

Allen tilted their head, lifting an eyebrow. "You mean if I see myself as male or female?"

Mana chuckled. "Among others ways. Us Noahs are able to change our sex, independantly from our body, and so we felt as confused as the first few Akumas when they didn't understand why we asked them if they could change. Adam and I took forever realizing that, no, we didn't mess up with the first Akumas, humans _aren't_ hermaphrodites beings."

Allen couldn't help the snort. "Now that sounds like a funny way of learning about the humans', ah, _anatomy_." They teased, seeming to enjoy Mana's laugh even as cheeks flushed more.

"Oh, totally. One got really offended, too. A bit too happy being a man, to be honest." Malcom might be one of the oldest Akuma, but by the fires, he was a prideful pain to deal with. "But that is why we ended up asking to be told more about how humans work, and after the first few times we asked what someone prefered to be refered to as, we noticed that quite a few feel happy." He scratched his cheek with a finger, smile soft. "It's the ones who are really touched that convinced us it was a good idea. We didn't even know most humans assume rather than ask."

Allen's expression fell a bit, frowning. "They do, don't they?" They muttered, but soon they showed a gentle smile. "I don't mind being seen as neutral, but I've refered to myself as he before. I enjoy my masculine body," he added, grinning as Mana's eyes travelled down said body without control, **again**. Allen knew what Mana was thinking about however, so his smile softened. "Have you met Akumas with bodies like mine before?"

Mana returned the smile, nodding. "That was another time we felt confused, we thought we did mess up. Poor thing was afraid we would try to change them, when they liked how they are. Another, on the other hand, asked us if we could something about it. It actually took a bit of time after they went to their Noah, but they learned how to."

"I see… Then I guess you also wonder about what I want?" At Mana's nod, Allen shrugged. "Like I say, my body mostly masculine, I don't care that it's the only place it's not. Or, halfway you can say."

It took willpower not to chuckle at Mana's flushed face, Allen found it adorable. And so grateful this was the Noah who welcomed new Akumas. Mana's presence was soothing, and Allen event wanted to call it pure.

It made him curious about this twin brother Mana mentionned, were they similar? Or were they different? What about the other Noahs? But he guessed he would soon discover, before they reached large double doors, and he knew before Mana told him, "Here we are!" that this was the doors of the meeting hall.

 _The doors to a new life… Here we go, I guess._

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Hello!

Look who is updating with a rather long chapter~ I did not want to cut the introductions though, I had an idea more or less where I wanted to end this chapter, but I'm rather happy with the result. Especially as I'm not used to writing a lot of characters in the same scene.

There's a note at the end of the chapter, because I didn't want to spoil said chapter.

Also I was asked about this, so I'm going to clear things up: Allen is intersex, and identify as male. I purposefully left it vague on details, as even his words are vague enough and only hinted that his body is more on the masculine side. I don't even know if it'll become relevant to say more, but to be honest, I myself have not thought about it. He's intersex, that's all. And I feel like I prefer never "specifying".

Also, you will notice that the third person POV shift subtly all through the chapter, as Allen wouldn't know names at first, and to be able to play with what some perceive. And you will notice that Mana makes a point of using he for Allen to subtly show which is preferred.

Finally, I mention "Apprentice" and "Bonded" in this chapter, it will be explained soon enough, just know these are special rank of Akumas, but not to be seen as meaning anything relationship wise. Think of them as General and Grand General (which I only realize now is actually a good comparison).

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Bring me to Life**

 _Chapter 2: The Meeting_

When the doors opened, twelve pairs of eyes turned to the two that entered, and while the gazes were mostly curious or neutral, Allen felt… tense. Without noticing, he stepped to the side, slightly behind Mana, feathery ears perked in alertness.

Several things happened at once. A long haired man made a dying sound and quickly dabbed at his nose with a neckerchief that grew suspiciously red, while a young teen looking girl squealed and rushed to hug the newcomer. Another man, alike to the first, held a mix of amusement and exasperation at the two antics, yet his golden gaze was fixed on the new Akuma. The sole white haired Noah stared, expression blank before shifting to confusion for a split second and then he winced, as if bracing himself.

Only Adam noticed all of this. Usually, Mana would, too, but his attention was captured by one specific fact.

Allen's ears had lowered, a quiet whimper leaving him so softly only Mana heard it-and even then barely. That, and Allen's hand found his way to hold Mana's. Instinctively, he knew.

So Mana stepped fully in front of Allen, just as the girl jumped to glomp the newcomer, instead ending up latched on Mana.

Road blinked, then pouted. She opened her mouth, but then, she noticed a look she had rarely seen in Mana, and never directed toward her. One only her could see from the position, and one that told her a lot. It was a look of neutral yet cold protectiveness that bordered on territorial.

And while Noahs could be territorial toward their own Akumas, they were even more so of their Apprentices. If Road did not know better, she would have thought Mana was protecting one; or better yet, protecting his Bonded.

 _This is going to be interesting,_ Road mused, covering her discovery by continuing what would be expected by now. That was to say, she let out a whining, "Mana! Nor fair!"

Mana's lips formed a smile, though it was still a bit tense. "Sorry Road, but I can tell he did not want a hug at this moment." He glanced behind him, and Road felt how all tenseness vanished as Mana noticed the now shy but curious look this Allen wore.

 _Very interesting_ , she mused again as she pretended to blink again, finally letting go of Mana to stand on her feet.

"Isn't that right, Allen?" Mana asked. He doubted he had misunderstood Allen's reaction, but he wanted to make sure.

Allen's eyes flickered to Road, then behind her, no doubt taking in the rest of the Noahs, all observing if some more subtly, and then his gaze met Mana's, lips forming a little sheepish smile.

"I prefer my personal space." Allen confirmed with a small nod.

The Noah that looked like the long haired one-that still seem to have a nosebled-breathed out a laugh, eyebrow raising as he looked pointedly at how close Allen was standing to Mana. Only for those silver eyes to send a small glare at the Noah, and oh, did Allen just stick his tongue out?

Yes, yes he did, judging by how Road was now snickering.

Mana let out a little laugh, pretending to not feel the way his heart clench at how Allen seemed to have a good reaction toward Tyki, but also Road and Wisely. He could see the white haired Noah have a faint look of appreciation for Allen, no doubt perceiving some of Allen's thoughts; and even if he had been wary of Road's hug, Mana could tell there were good vibes too.

Tyki had both appreciation and good vibes, Mana could see, and so could Tyki in fact. Mana knew Tyki very well, and the look in the man's eyes was one of consideration. But only Allen would be able to confirm who his Noah was.

Mana wished Tyki didn't look at him with those softening eyes, something close to understanding in his gaze; and at the same time, he felt lighter for it. As much as Mana hoped, he knew logic told that Allen would not be his Akuma; and when that came true and Allen would go to his Noah's territory, Mana could not deny that he knew a part of him would hurt.

It was not the first time that Nea or he had quietly hoped for an Akuma to be theirs, but it was the first time the longing felt so strong. And his traitor of a heart hoped even more, because surely, if Mana longed this much, it meant this time was the good one, right?

"So, your name is Allen?" Road wondered, hands linked behind her back as she smiled at the white haired Akuma. "I'm Road, the Noah of Dreams."

Allen showed a polite smile as he nodded, quietly replying, "Nice to meet you, Road," and as if prompted by Road introducing herself, some of the Noahs finally approached to do the same.

Only Tyki ended beside Road though, Wisely slightly behind them both, while Sheryl and two young adult looking Noahs moved as if to go straight at the new Akuma, but stopped beside Sheryl at Mana's glance.

"I'm Tyki, Noah of Pleasure." Tyki felt himself grin at the way Allen looked up at him, almost analysing. Without thinking, he lifted a hand to ruffle those white hairs, curious if they were as soft as they looked.

He froze for a second as his hand touch the top of Allen's head, half surprised he even did considering how Allen had reacted to Road's attempt of a hug. Allen's ears had lowered again, frame tensing lightly, but all the Akuma did was stare up, head tilted lightly, as if a little bit curious.

Tyki chuckled, not just from the sight, but from the sensation of Mana's eyes on his hand. Said hand finally ruffled those white hairs, and Allen squeaked from the sudden sensation, but his body relaxed.

"Don't hog him, Tyki!" Road pouted with arms crossed, moving to the man's side.

However, it was Wisely who poked Tyki's other side, making the man flinch toward Road with a little yelp, and the white haired Noah played innocent, giving his attention to Allen rather than the glaring Tyki.

"You have a calm mind, it's refreshing." Wisely murmured first, then grinned as Allen blinked. "I am the Noah of Wisdom, Wisely. We all have our unique abilities and mine is to read mind-" Wisely suddenly stopped, flinching and wincing. "Ah, please, don't be afraid. I don't hear actual thoughts, only emotions and a faint feeling of what you might be thinking."

Allen blinked again, then smiled sheepishly. _Sorry_ , he projected the thought, without really noticing.

Except Wisely automatically replied, "No worry," with a wave of hand, then laughed at the way Allen's ears twitched in time with his nose. Still, just like the way Allen's mind felt peaceful in a manner that suggested his inner world was deeper within, too deep to be seen with a mere brush; the way Allen instinctively knew how to send a thought to Wisely told the Noah that this one Akuma was very in tune with magic.

Which made Wisely wonder how one who had such instincts toward magic could not have settled. Or had his death been so bad, maybe even his life, that it would disrupt the adaptation to Hell?

Wisely's thoughts were cut as he felt himself pushed to the side, and before anyone knew it, Sheryl was hugging Allen to his chest, claiming that, "Such a cute little Akuma! You're almost as cute as Road!"

Mana facepalmed. Road snickered. Tyki sighed. Wisely started to cackle a split second before Allen threw Sheryl across the room, the Jasdevi twins barely able to duck down to avoid being hit.

Lulubell watched as the man embed into the wall, face neutral but eyes a little brighter in what the maid-dressed Akuma beside her knew to be deep amusement. "Maybe now you will learn to behave yourself, Sheryl." Lulubell commented, deadpan.

Allen's cheeks lit up red, eyes widening as he flailed with his hands. "I'm sorry! I just..." And he shrugged. "Reacted?"

Mana felt a fond smile form. Unlike with Road, Mana had not felt a need to react, and he realized it was because Allen had grown a bit more comfortable. Indeed, it showed as Road went from the floor to hang from Allen's neck, still laughing as she reassured him, "Don't worry, he deserved it~"

Which, of course, made Sheryl make a sad whine. "Road! Why are you so cruel to me!"

Road, and Tyki, threw a look at the man, as if he should know. The Jasdevi twins stared at the man, before breaking into snickers, pointing at Allen with guns. "We like you!"

"I'm Jasdero," The blond twin said, followed by the dark haired one, "And I'm Devit, together," and then at the same time, they exclaimed, "We're Jasdevi, the Noah of Bonds!"

Silence fell after their introduction, a big part from the sudden chill in the air. They blinked, but they soon found out what the problem was. Allen's ears had pulled back fully, eyes were slitted, and he was hiding behind Mana.

Mana, who was glaring at the twins as if he could burn them there and then.

Tension lessened when Lulubell whacked the twins behind their head, muttering in a scolding tone, "No guns at new Akumas, Jasdevi." Then she looked up, bowing her head as she simply introduced herself. "Lulubell, Noah of Lust. This idiot here," Sheryl protested but no one paid him attention, "is Sheryl, Noah of Desire."

Allen's ears perked up and he offered a shy smile at her, then an apologetic one at Sheryl, who squeaked and fainted. Allen blinked before he chuckled, and with this, Mana's body relaxed. No one, but Road who gave a subtle glance, noticed the narrowed look Adam gave his little brother. She smiled internally.

 _You suspect it too, don't you?_ And a glance told her that Wisely could pick it too, if the little curious glint in his eyes told her anything.

A big hand full of sweets came in Allen's line of sight, though he barely startled, not seeming to feel threatened. His silver eyes followed up the arm, to the large man. "Do you like sweets?"

Allen's eyes brightened, almost sparkling, ears twitching happily. "Yes!"

The man slowly smiled. "For you, then. I'm Skin, Noah of Wrath." He dropped the sweets in Allen's open hands, then walked off with a happy hum.

Before anyone knew it, two sweets had already vanished in Allen's mouth, and-

And purring sounds started to come from the white haired Akuma.

And Wisely tried not to laugh at the similar thought shared by Mana, Tyki and Road. _I'm becoming like Sheryl… He's so cute!_

Pretending that he wasn't thinking the same thing.

It took Allen a minute before he realized no one had been speaking, and he also realized he had closed his eyes. When he opened them, he spotted the few looks given, and he blushed in embarrassment. "It's been a while since I had sweet flavours..?"

A squeak and Allen was being hugged again, but by Road. She was rubbing her cheek with his, cooing, "So cute~!"

Until Tyki grabbed her by the collar, prying her off, ignoring her protests. "Let him meet the remaining of us before you _try_ hogging him, Road." And he smirked at the emphasis, because oh hell no, she would not steal Allen away from him. And Mana.

The Noah of Dream just pouted, crossing her arms, but silently accepted the last of the introductions to come.

"Toraido, Noah of Judgement."

"Maitora, Noah of Ability."

"Maashiima, Noah of Pity."

"Fiidora, Noah of Corrosion."

Allen's eyes travelled with curiosity at the four Noahs who seemed more reserved, eyeing the blade that Toraido carried with even more curiousness, just like he eyed Maitora's costume. He shared a smile with Maashiima, who had seen the depth of curiosity, and then, he stared for a second at the tongue that Fiidora possessed.

But just a second, deciding it was better to give a look at the art materials the man carried, softly asking, "You paint?"

Fiidora smiled brightly, nodding. "I do! When you'll have free time, I want to paint you."

Allen blinked, scratching his cheek with a finger before he smiled. "That sounds good."

No one seemed to realize how an air of ease and contentment had fallen in the room, not even Adam who watched all the interactions with a mix of interest and fondness. No one but the one that had arrived after, slipping in without being noticed.

Nea felt his heart constrict, scowling. This Akuma had not settled, which was the reason they had all been called here. Gossiping Akuma servants had mentioned how Mana had looked attached, and for a moment, Nea had hoped.

Oh, he felt the longing himself, but it was nothing new. And he had seen enough, hadn't he? This one had gotten along with all of the Clan. By the fire, Nea had seen the figurative sparks between him and Tyki.

Nea could not handle it, the deception. So he left, just as subtly as he had entered.

He missed the silver eyes that followed his movement. However, all of the Noahs noticed that Allen had stopped paying attention, but when they looked, there was nothing. When they looked back, the Akuma was gazing at Mana, head tilted.

"So… Now I can choose, right?" He smiled sweetly. "You told me I would know-and I do."

Mana felt his heart skip a bit, anticipation and anxiety mixing in his clenched stomach. He forced it hidden behind a smile. "Oh? You can feel a pull, then?"

Allen nodded, then slid his gaze to Adam, who startled slightly Mana. He had not heard his older brother come closer!

"Which one is it, then?" Adam asked, voice soft. He still felt uncertain, but really, Allen had shown some good interactions. The Creator had expected it. He could still Mana was gearing himself for it, too.

Allen fixed his eyes on Adam, flickering them to Mana then glancing around at the Noahs who grew more quiet, waiting. Then Allen smiled, even as his eyes grew steely.

"Mana." The Noah in question startled at his name, eyes wide. "And Nea… He's the one who hasn't shown himself, isn't he? Making the pull feel half missing… And none of the ones present filled the hole."

To say that the Noahs were stunned would be an understatement. Mana, for his part, had his mind blank, heart thumping.

"Little one..." Adam started, conflicted. "That's not possible-"

Allen's eyes grew slitted as they narrowed, ears pulling back as his left hand twitched. His lips pulled back in a faint snarl, revealing that some teeth had elongated to fangs.

This was enough to make Adam break off his words.

But it was the words shouted with possessiveness that they were more used to hear from themselves, the Noahs, that truly shocked Adam.

That made him believe Mana had been right all along, after all.

"They're **mine**!"

 _To be continued…_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Note: The order that the Noahs are introduced might or might not have some signification, from the little group with most sparks to group with mid level spark to the group with less sparks, you can say, even if they all have good sparks… And then the lightbulb moment. Basically? Allen felt Mana was his Noah, but he was made uncertain, especially as he did feel something was missing, and he could not know if it was because another Noah was his, or he was a second Noah's Akuma. Until he met them all, and saw Nea.

Note: Also, the heavy reaction of Allen is the show for Adam that Allen is really their Akuma, because he's refusing the idea to not be allowed to be. But also, it's not just the possessiveness that's startling, but Allen declaring they are his. Generally, Noahs are the ones who claim their Akuma, calling them theirs.


End file.
